1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, an image data reproducing method, a program, and a storage medium each for reproducing image data obtained by an image pickup device.
2. Related Background Art
There is known an image pickup device which uses an image pickup element to photograph an object incident from an optical system and performs signal processing of the resultant image signal to convert the image signal into image information. An electronic still camera is a device to which the image pickup device is applied. Various kinds of electronic still cameras, which is arranged to record the image information on a recording medium which is composes of a memory card including a flash memory or a hard disk drive, have been proposed.
In the electronic still cameras of this type, there has been also proposed the electronic still camera in which a monitor is built in a camera body so as to reproduce the photographed image on the spot and which can perform enlargement reproduction of a part of photographed image, specified by a user on the compact monitor so that user can view details of the photographed image even if the monitor has the small number of pixels.
Further, the electronic still camera in which an attitude of the camera during photographing is detected, an image photographed in a lengthwise position of the camera is displayed by rotating the photographed image by 90 degrees during reproduction, and the image is normally displayed when the camera is in a widthwise position has been proposed. These functions improve operating ease of a user with respect to the image confirmation after photographing.
However, in the above conventional technologies, when the image is changed during enlargement reproduction, a display direction of the image is changed in accordance with a change in attitude information, but the change in the attitude information is not considered in an enlargement area reproduced at all. Accordingly, in case that the attitude is changed from the photographed image in the widthwise position to the photographed image in the lengthwise position when the image is changed during the enlargement reproduction, the same area, i.e. the widthwise position in this case is selected irrespective of the change in the attitude in the reproduction area where the enlargement reproduction is performed, so that the confirmation of the photographed image becomes very unnatural. The conventional technology in which the image is simply rotated according to the attitude during photographing can not provide the function with sufficient ease of use to users.